


Under Fire

by phoestiel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoestiel/pseuds/phoestiel
Summary: Amanda and Sonny have to strategize to get themselves and Barba out of a situation.





	

Sonny flattened his back against the wall, throwing out one arm to push Rafael against the wall beside him. His vest made him bulkier, but at least everyone else was wearing one, too. It didn’t make him any more of a target than anyone else, so that was good. 

He glanced at Amanda, who was pressed against the wall on the other side of the door, glancing through to see if she could see anybody. She looked at him, giving a slight shake of her head in the gloom. Sonny raised his weapon, ready to fire, and watched her.

“This is truly unnecessary,” Rafael began, tone peevish. But Sonny tapped him with his arm, still watching for their opponents.

“Let us handle this, okay? We’re trained for this,” Sonny murmured. “And keep it down, you’re gonna draw fire.”

“ _Dios mios, este idiota_ ,” Rafael muttered to himself. He would have gone on, but Amanda made a shushing motion, frowning at him. He heaved a sigh but kept his mouth shut. Sonny signaled to her, using hand gestures Rafael didn’t understand. She nodded, signalling back, and some decision was made but he didn’t know what. He shook his head. This was all ridiculous anyway. They were acting as though-

“‘Manda’s gonna cover us, and then she’ll follow. Stay close to me, keep your head down, and don’t get shot.” Sonny said to him. Rafael huffed another sigh.

“Carisi-”

“Counsellor.” Sonny’s voice was stern, and Rafael thought he caught a glimpse of the kind of Lieutenant or even Captain he’d make some day. Sure of himself, but not implacable. He almost grinned in the half-light, but he knew Sonny wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Lead on,” he answered, tone almost devoid of sarcasm. Sonny’s eyes flashed at him the dark, warm and confident, but he didn’t answer. He just crouched down, gesturing Rafael to follow him, and began scuttling to the next hiding place. Amanda had her weapon in her hands, not even looking at them, scanning the area for enemy shooters. Rafael crouched down and followed after Carisi, thinking that he definitely, definitely needed to start going to the gym. Or at least do some cardio once in awhile. He was trying not to pant too hard when he joined Carisi, hair falling into his face. He flicked the strand back, shaking his head.

“C’mon, Rollins, I got you covered,” Sonny yelled to her. She started moving the moment he started talking, keeping her focus on her destination. Sonny shot into the dark a couple of times, rewarded with the sound of a couple of hits. Amanda made it to them intact, grinning at them both.

“Nothin’ to it,” she drawled. They leaned against the wall, sitting on the dirty floor. Rafael was grateful he was wearing jeans and not one of his designer suits.

“Go ahead and be cocky, cocky gets you killed,” Sonny told her. Her grin deepened for a moment when she met Rafael’s eyes, then glanced up at Sonny.

“That ain’t been true yet, honey,” she said. Rafael couldn’t help chuckling as Amanda put her hand on Sonny’s shoulder. “Relax, okay? We’re almost there and we’re doin good.” Sonny moved impatiently, not quite shrugging her off but close to it. She let her hand linger a moment longer and then dropped it, glancing at Rafael.

“You okay?” She asked, her tone a little more serious. He nodded.

“I’m too old for this shit, but otherwise? Sonny is taking good care of me.” He answered. They both glanced up at Sonny again, silently affectionate. Sonny was too busy trying to plan the rest of their escape route to see it, though.

“'Kay. I think I got it. ‘Less we get ambushed, we can make it in two more runs. See that other wall there? If we follow it, we should have enough cover to make it to those boxes. And from there, it’s a short run to the exit. I think we can do it. This time ‘Manada’ll take Rafi and I’ll cover.” Amanda nodded, her solemnity returning. Rafael glanced above the wall to see the route, nodding to himself in approval. Amanda and Sonny shuffled themselves so they could go, and he fell in behind Amanda just before Sonny gave the signal.

He appreciated that she didn’t move as fast as Sonny; he wondered if it was so he could keep pace better, or if she was just slower in general. Sonny was surprisingly athletic, but he knew Amanda was a regular runner, as well. Had to stay in shape, she was a cop, and besides-

“Oh, _damn_ ,” she whispered, picking up the pace. He followed her as quickly as he could, kneeling next to her when they reached the wall. Her hand was at her shoulder and she was frowning.

“Are you hit?” He asked. She glanced up at him, offering a small smile. 

“L’il bit,” she admitted. “Just the vest. M’okay.” His eyes narrowed at her and he put his hand over hers, but didn’t have time to say anything.

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Sonny said, joining them. “I saw him too late to-”

“S’all right, Sonny. We’re almost there. Long’s you and Rafael make it, we’ll be golden.” She said. Rafael looked towards the exit, brow furrowing. It didn’t look far, but the detectives’ seriousness was making him anxious.

“Are we worried about an ambush?” He asked, trying to see all the angles at once. His mind worked that way for court arguments, but in a real-time scenario, he couldn’t do it. Sonny squinted at the door, his mind racing.

“It’s possible. But we gotta try for it,” he said. Amanda huffed a sigh.

“You go. I’ll cover you, and then you cover me. Least if I get hit you’ll still make it.” They moved in a line along the wall, Rafael giving up and crawling behind them as they crouched and scuttled like cops. The floor was filthy, but that was okay. This was almost over and he could wash his hands later.

Sonny moved fast but Rafael was getting better at keeping up, willing himself to a faster pace out of sheer stubborn cussedness. They were almost to the door and out when Sonny froze.

“Bang bang, Carisi,” came a voice from the dark. A moment later the detective’s vest lit up with hits, and Sonny swore off an impressive string of expletives.

“Gotcha, Barba,” another voice said, soft and warm and amused. His own vest lit up a moment later, but instead of stopping like Sonny, he continued crawling to the exit. Liv’s soft laughter followed him, and he glanced around, trying to see her in the deepening dark of the entry way.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Amanda called, and a moment later he saw where Liv was because her vest lit up, too. 

“Aw, Amanda,” Fin said as his vest lit up.

“Go, Sonny!” Amanda ordered, and if Sonny was going to be Captain someday, Amanda for damn sure was going to be Chief. He heard the Maximum Hits alarm go off on her vest, and Rafael pushed the door open even as Olivia took another shot at him. The team followed him out the door as the lights came up in the tag room, Sonny’s face stormy and Amanda scolding Fin.

“You’re m’partner, my own _partner_ , and ya _shot _me,” she said, unstrapping her vest. “Some goddamn friend you are.”__

“Hey, we were on different teams. I’d’ve had your back if you were on the right team,” he countered, also unclipping his vest. Olivia glanced at them, the corner of her mouth twitching.

“Hey now. A team building exercise isn’t supposed to promote infighting.” But she knew, of course, they were only giving each other a hard time. Amanda hit Fin’s shoulder playfully, and he jerked back against it, throwing her a look.

“S’okay. We won, didn’t we? Team Lawyer beat Team Officer.” She said, voice all sweetness. “Barba got hardly any hits, and he got through the door first.”

“Thanks to my strategy,” Sonny said, starting to loosen up. “’Sides, I totally took out Dodds. He was so easy.”

“We had to give you something. He was our sacrifice so we could set up the ambush,” Olivia admitted. “It was a good plan though, Carisi. Solid right through. I think if you’d’ve had more cover right at the end, you’d’ve got us before we shot any of you.” Sonny nodded at the praise and Olivia’s faint smile. All of the laser tag vests and guns were on the table to be turned in, and Mike Dodds was leaning against the exit.

“We should do this again,” he said. “Next time let’s go up against another precinct, though. I don’t want Carisi shooting at me again.”

“Next time be on the winning team, Sarge.” Sonny said, his grin suddenly shining out. He draped an arm around Amanda, glancing at Rafael. “Any team we’re on is the winning team.” A smile like a secret passed between the three of them. Olivia cleared her throat.

“Well, lunch is on Team Officer. Shall we?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion about the team's willingness to take a bullet for Barba led to this. If you squint, you can see an OT3 here, too. This one is for Julia.
> 
> p.s. I'm a little bit sorry for sacrificing Dodds here, but only a tiny bit


End file.
